


500 Days of Kurt

by andersonhummels



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersonhummels/pseuds/andersonhummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was never a firm believer in true love, until the foolish Blaine Anderson stepped into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This is a story of boy meets boy. 

The first: Blaine Anderson of Westerville, Ohio was a typical man. Throughout his teenage years, he felt that he would never truly be happy until the day he met his soulmate. This viewpoint he had developed was more than likely a result of his weekly viewings of a movie adaptation of a Nicholas Sparks novel or from listening to the melancholic mixtapes his sister would receive from her boyfriend.

The other, Kurt Hummel – of Lima, Ohio – shared the opposite viewpoint. He believed that happiness stemming from love was fatuous and that the whole concept of 'true love' was just a fantasy. Tying one's self to a person would only cause the greatest disappointment.

Blaine meets Kurt on November 9th 2021, he knows instantaneously – that he is who he has spent forever looking for.


	2. One

  It was Kurt Hummel’s first day teaching Music at Creekview High and things couldn’t be going any smoother. When he first entered his classroom, he was greeted by an extremely enthusiastic bunch of ninth graders. The students had responded in a surprised manner when Kurt told them to just call him by his first name, obviously they were not used to having such a young and carefree teacher: “Oh, like the kid in The Sound of Music!” one of the girls had exclaimed.

  
The next class he had were joining him following, what he assumed, was an English lesson. Two girls had rushed in, one of them gushing about how Mr Anderson had bent over in front of her: “Oh my god, it is just so round and it looks so squeezable,” Kurt stifled a chuckle. He had been a little apprehensive towards teaching a relatively large class of seniors, but they appeared harmless – there were no uptight girls, like his best friend Rachel Berry had been throughout High School and there were definitely no students willing to cause any sort of havoc. They didn’t care much for calling Kurt by his given name, many of them had forgotten and resorted to calling him ‘Mr Hummel’ – Kurt did like feeling a sense of superiority over his students, but he most certainly did not want to make them feel uncomfortable in his lesson. He waved them off as they left and then turned to grab his satchel, little did he know his life would be about to change after seventeen short steps.

  
Kurt made it to the elevator just as the doors were about to close, he hadn’t really noticed there was somebody else in there until he heard the muffled sound of music coming from headphones. He looked to his side and noticed a man, who had his dark hair gelled back and was wearing a simple sweater vest over a green gingham shirt. The man seemed rather distant, as if he was getting lost within the music. Kurt did not realise he was practically checking the guy out, until he snapped out of his haze and became aware of what song was playing on the man’s iPod: “The Beatles?” Kurt enquired. The man did not respond straight away, so Kurt continued to provoke conversation, “I love The Beatles.” When the man noticed the presence beside him, he removed his one headphone.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I said I love The Beatles, you have a really great taste in music.”

The man processed this information and looked at Kurt in amazement, “You like The Beatles?” Kurt merely nodded, a faint smirk etched upon his features as the man continued to gaze upon him: “ _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_ ” Kurt crooned.

The elevator then came to a halt and Kurt got off, the man watched as Kurt walked off in the direction of the teacher’s lounge. The only two words he was able to utter were: “Holy shit.”


End file.
